


What Would Victor Nikiforov Be Doing In Japan?

by Nopoodles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopoodles/pseuds/Nopoodles
Summary: Yuuri falls over and hurts his ankle. After examining it, he realises that it's swollen and he can't walk. Calling out to the first person he sees, Viktor gives him a ride to the hospital and waits with him until he is able to get home.





	What Would Victor Nikiforov Be Doing In Japan?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill.  
> This is set just after Victor comes to Japan, but before he arrives at the hot spring. Its sort of a reboot first meeting?

Yuuri stared down at his phone, looking at the latest Instagram post by Pichit. Hamsters again, Yuuri smiled wistfully remembering Vicchan and wondering absentmindedly if he should get another dog or not. He didn’t notice the crack in the pavement until his foot got stuck in it and he crashed to the ground. His phone flew from his hands and his glasses flew from his face. He heard something crack.

_Oh no._

He scrambled for his glasses, finding them intact he sighed with relief and put them back on his face. He tried to stand to rescue his phone, which had fallen in the road and now had a beautiful if somewhat impractical spiderweb crack decorating the touchscreen.

His left leg crumpled when he tried to put weight on it. Yuuri sat on the ground, looking at his phone which he was absolutely certain was going to be smashed into pieces by the next oncoming car. He looked at his ankle, which had rapidly swollen to twice its normal size.

_No no no no!_

Yuuri ran his hands through his hair. How was he going to skate his next season with this? Not that he really believed in himself much after that last Grand Prix Final. Maybe he should retire after all. Perhaps he could go into teaching at Ice Castle, or find a new passion in life. He could help his parents out, he supposed, and take over when they wanted to retire. He stared at the phone just out of his reach and wondered how he was going to get anywhere from here. Maybe he’d have to crawl into the road to reach it, but that seemed incredibly unsafe. The last thing he needed was another accident and injury before even managing to sort out this ankle thing. Maybe it was just bruised. He looked down at it again. Maybe not.

A tall man with silver hair was walking on the opposite side of the road. Yuuri plucked up his courage, what else was he supposed to do? He was in a fairly deserted part of town and he couldn’t be certain when another person would come along to help him.

He called out. “E-excuse me?”

The man turned suddenly, filled with the grace of a dancer… or an ice skater. Was that?

He dashed across the road towards Yuuri, a grand beam breaking out on his face. Yuuri stared up from his place on the floor. It couldn’t be Victor Nikiforov. No, it had ot be some weird look-a-like coincidence. His doppleganger. Surely.

“I” Yuuri cleared his throat and looked down “I fell over” he felt a flush coming to his face, didn’t only children fall over while walking? “Could you help me?”

The Victor-a-like crouched down to look at Yuuri’s ankle. He hummed and poked at it elegantly. Yuuri winced. The Victor-a-like nodded sharply. Yuuri admired the shape of his jaw and felt the blush on his cheeks spread to his ears. The Victor-a-like sudden wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled him effortlessly from the ground and onto his back.

_Wait What?_

Yuuri automatically clung to the stranger who might or might not be Victor Nikiforov but who most certainly had not introduced himself before lifting Yuuri into a piggy-back ride.

“Which way to the hospital?” Not-Victor asked

***

His ankle was fractured, as it turned out. Thankfully the hospital had been quite empty when they had arrived and there hadn’t been much waiting. Yuuri got his leg wrapped up in a support boot and was provided with some crutches, painkillers, and career-killing instructions. He had to rest up for at least a month and it could take up to six before he could get back on the ice.

He’d cried in the hospital at that, though he was usually more composed, preferring to hide his emotions. He couldn’t help thinking back to Plisetsky at the Grand Prix Final telling him to retire after finding him in tears in the bathroom. Not-Victor had comforted him, gently stroking his back and insisting on finding him tissues to quite the ridiculous extent until Yuuri had found himself laughing instead of crying.

The kind stranger had offered to take him home – in a taxi this time instead of carrying. And that was how Yuuri Katsuki, who had never really brought anyone home, ended up inviting a stranger who looked shockingly like Victor Nikiforov, his idol, into his family home.

“I’m home” he called out, closing the door behind them and gesturing that the guy should take off his shoes.

“Yuuri!” Minako called out, it sounded like an admonishment “I’ve been calling you all afternoon! They said Victor Niki -” she stopped suddenly as she walked into the entryway. She stared at Yuuri’s boot and then at the man behind him and then at Yuuri’s face.

Not-Victor stepped forward to shake her hand “Hello” he greeted, that easy smile on his face again “Victor Nikiforov”

Yuuri stared at the stranger open mouthed. He thought back on their afternoon together. He told Victor Nikiforov, his idol, that he had fallen over and hurt himself. He had cried in front of him. _He had ridden on Victor Nikiforov’s back!_

“What’s wrong Yuuri?” Victor asked

Yuuri kept staring at him “W-What are you doing here?” he managed

Victor smiled his effortless smile once more “I intended to be your coach” he tilted his head towards Yuuri’s latest accessory “perhaps we need to postpone…”

Minako and Victor watched Yuuri’s face change from shock to determination. “I’ll call a physiotherapist” Minako called over her shoulder as she left the two men in the hallway.


End file.
